


The Ship Sails

by MuitoCruel



Category: Homestuck, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (não sei porque eu coloquei aquela tag em inglês), AUminitrix, Alternate Universe, Furries, M/M, Other, Windows XP meme, ben 10 - Freeform, boku no piko - Freeform, crackfic, crackship, dolly guaraná, more characters will be added later, my little pony - Freeform, trocadilhos com 'bro'
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuitoCruel/pseuds/MuitoCruel
Summary: A história começou com um artefato esquisitoEncontrado por Tails vindo lá do infinitoAgora tem poderes e com ele faz um mito(Não é o Ben10)Se acaso encontrá-lo você vai se admirarDiante dos seus olhos ele vai se transformarNo raio coloridoQue bota pra quebrar(Sério, não é o Ben10)





	The Ship Sails

**Author's Note:**

> Dirk Strider merece perdão?

Faz um belo dia lá fora. Os pássaros estão cantando, as flores estão desabrochando.... Em dias como este, robôs como você deveriam estar utilizando de suas habilidades quânticas de cálculo para criar rimas muito fodas.

  
Infelizmente, isso não ocorria devido a um incidente anterior com seu Criador-senpai numa de suas rotineiras batalhas de rap que você é invicto em derrotas; Ele estava puto por ter sua maratona de Boku no Piko interrompida pelas suas rimas amadoras de qualidade duvidosa e não se contentou em apenas vencer a batalha; seu senpai teve a brilhante ideia de [lhe atacar com uma garrafa aberta de Dolly sabor Laranja ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZIYGODdFbI)para aumentar sua humilhação.

Não é preciso descrever com detalhes que isso deu merda. Você reiniciou 3 vezes e permaneceu desligado por um breve momento para que seus circuitos eletrônicos não fossem totalmente danificados pelo líquido gaseificado cancerígeno, você agora está operando em modo de segurança pois tem algo de errado no seu hardware; provavelmente alguma coisa deve estar corroendo de desgosto lá dentro.

Você tenta notificar seu Criador-senpai sobre o problema, mas ele parecia muito ocupado desenhando fanarts pornográficas de My Little Pony e Avatar para seu webnamorado —Jake English— e lhe deu o mais lendário vácuo digno do mais cuzão dos Striders.  
Você não possuía músculos na face para poder expressar seu descontentamento com essa atrocidade de negligência; mesmo que tivesse, duvidava que ele seria capaz de notar. Então você reproduz o [som de logoff do Windows XP™](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYmx5l2ecg4) como forma de manifestar seus sentimentos robóticos de tristeza, o bug no seu sistema não lhe permitia criar depressivas rimas góticas  dignas da atenção do senpai angstssexual que você (in)felizmente (não) possuia. Desapontado, você decide que é melhor cuidar do seu ‘broblema’ sozinho.

A melhor opção era subir até o terraço, onde poderia permanecer em estado de inércia por alguns minutos para que o líquido pudesse secar, assim evitando eventuais problemas.  

Ter líquido nos seus circuitos não era exclusivamente ruim; A temperatura de seu processador havia abaixado consideravelmente, o que era raro dado ao fato de que você usa processadores AMD™ e vive no Texas. Parece errado desafiar as leis do universo, porém Intel™ é apenas uma marca fascista capitalista, seu Criador se recusa a usar coisas relacionadas ao Hitler do mar; A não ser que seja de forma irônica, aí pode. Mas sendo um robô programado por um otaquinho de 13 anos, você não era muito entendido no assunto da ironia.  
  
Cansado de tentar processar sentido nessa narração excêntrica e ridícula, ainda sentindo-se (hashtag) chateado com a situação, você decide usar suas pernas para fazer algo além de repetitivos movimentos estranhos como os que sprites de jogos de luta fazem. (Sim, tudo isso para dizer que você andava em direção à saída).  
Ao chegar na porta de entrada você se lembra que provavelmente teria o infortúnio de encontrar com seu bro Sawtooth no telhado, uma vez que ele passava a maior parte do seu tempo parado lá observando as gaivotas voarem pelo horizonte como se o fim do mundo não estivesse ocorrendo (Quem liga pro mundo se você pode admirar esses lindos serumaninhos da natureza num local tão incomum? Ele costumava dizer isso quando alguém perguntava — quase ninguém perguntava, ninguém liga, mas dizia mesmo assim porque ele também não se importa).

Apesar dos hobbies de hippie maconheiro que vende arte na praia, Sawtooth era o completo oposto disso, uma vez que robôs não possuem meios de inalar substâncias alucinógenas e ilícitas, o humano não se mostrava disposto a comprar drogas dos aliens traficantes, sequer ter contato com o mercado negro de Derse. Além de que a  conta de ar estava vindo mais cara nesses últimos anos, poluí-lo não estava em questão aqui; Também não havia ninguém além de você e _Díqui_ para comprar seus artesanatos feitos de peças enferrujadas e fios de fones de ouvido que não funcionam mais.  
  
Essa descrição fez Sawtooth parecer um  trombadinha qualquer, mas ele era um robô mais multiutilidade que Bombril, o cara atuava muito bem como sentinela protegendo a bunda de todos ali dos trojans ambulantes, era como a personificação robótica do Avast™ Antivírus. E ainda dava conta de ser babá de marmanjo, cosplay do Papyrus nas horas vagas e ainda se mantinha invicto nas batalhas de rap contra Dirk Criador-senpai. Sawtooth era foda. Você admirava muito seu bro, mesmo ficando roboticamente puto com suas divinas habilidades robóticas que você desejava muito ter para impressionar o senpai como ele fazia, poder fazer com senpai as mesmas _coisas_ que você já os viu fazer _certa vez_. Ou talvez fosse apenas efeito passivo da capa que ele usava, você não é tão otaco assim pra saber.  
  
Subindo dos degraus da escada, seus detectores podiam captar uma certa série se frequências familiares da batida de [certa música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14WDxEZIR7k). Num universo alternativo, era comum essa música ser tocada enquanto retrata alguém performar a ação de ascender naquela escadaria, uma série de degraus quase infinita para subir, sendo quase era possível escutar a música inteira e ainda iniciar um loop.

Seu processador tentava traduzir em cálculos a sensação de que algo épico aconteceria, a música estava lhe dando um spoiler., mas você não se importou. A informação ainda era muito vaga, julgando por todos os dados coletados a partir da observação da rotina do local desde que fora ligado à primeira vez, ali tudo poderia acontecer. O topo daquela construção era onde se [fazia coisas acontecerem](https://www.homestuck.com/story/612).

 Estava tão distraído tentando desvendar o mistério do spoiler que a música lhe deu que acabou esquecendo do inevitável confronto com seu (ro)bro Sawtooth, e quando percebeu, podia ver-se num ambiente completamente negro, com alguns retângulos e outros pequenos detalhes em branco, poucos objetos se salvaram da monotonia da cor branca; sendo eles nas cores laranja e amarelo, o Sprite pixelado de Sawtooth estava parado alinhado no centro logo acima do maior retângulo daquela interface, era uma caixa de texto e você podia ler suas falas a partir daquelas letras de pixel padrão de vídeo games antigos e nesses jogos hipster old school. Não era preciso disso, uma vez que vocês conseguiam conversar pelas suas respectivas ondas sonoras e frequências as quais foram ambos nomeados, era uma forma de comunicação mais eficaz e segura que Morse, naquele universo até vagalumes entendiam esses códigos.

Mas puta que pariu, isso é estúpido.  Ainda lhe surpreendia as coisas que ele inventava pra te envergonhar. Sério isso? Crossover com o fandom rival? Agora você simplesmente queria ser atirado no oceano dali, quem sabe um mar de Fanta? Dessa forma sua morte poderia ser tão escrota como a sua viad- Vida.  
  
Enfim, Papyr-Sawtooth estava falando várias coisas aleatórias, coisas que você ignorou completamente, não era como se fizesse diferença pra você; você fora programado pra perder. Batalhar não fazia diferença, você até tenta sair mas as letras em caps lock na caixa de texto gritam algo.  
  
    **SAWTOOTH BLOQUEIA O CAMINHO**  
  
_Ah, não._  


* * *

 

  
Depois de ter desperdiçado quase 20 minutos em recusas que consistiam em variações de "Bro, não", Sawtooth parou com essa palhaçada. Essa paródia ridícula, de acordo com seu mestre, era uma tentativa de te animar. Claramente não foi eficaz, você ainda se sentia um lixo decorativo, mas era um pouco melhor saber que alguém ali se importava com você, mesmo de uma forma que não te ajudava muito. Ele tentou oferecer para ver o que ocorria com seus circuitos internos, você recusou e só pediu para que ele lhe ensinasse a arte da observação de gaivota, porque você sentia que ia explodir se continuasse tendo que lembrar de sua vergonhosa falta de habilidade, e não seria legal explodir; Não tem abrigo anti-bombas ali por perto.  
  
O não-tão-herói de capa estava lhe contando uma história sobre seres com asas quando você nota uma presença adicional nas redondezas; ele voava apesar de não ter asas, o que era bem estranho… Você não passava muito tempo no terraço para poder julgar se a aparição de seres dessa espécie é algo alarmante ou rotineiro. Por alguma razão, ele parecia um tanto familiar...  
  
— Bro, aquilo é um Furry? — Você pergunta curioso  
  
— Onde? só vejo o ar condicionado — Sawtooth responde rápido, tentando retornar à sua história de caralhinhos voadores, ignorando seus protestos. Você não vai deixar essa passar.  
— Ali. — seu braço mecânico aponta discretamente para o ser vivo voador não identificado, as juntas estavam grudentas por causa do refrigerante, tornando essa simples ação algo difícil de executar, mas tudo bem, ele entendeu apesar de seu sofrimento.  
— Ah, sim. Parece que há 98% de chance dele ser um furry de outro universo.  
— Uau!— Você nunca havia visto um furry fora dos computadores do seu senpai. Você não sabia que furries eram reais.  
— Sim, empolgante. Vou chamar Dirk para ver isso, fique aqui e mantenha o furry refém.  
— Ok.  
Você não entendeu o que diabos aconteceu agora, manter o furry refém parecia um tanto rude, mesmo não havendo um porão para tal. Já conformado com o andamento insano do dia de hoje, você observa Sawtooth sair voando pelas escadas e, bem como você não tinha escolha, era melhor fazer o que havia sido recomendado; Não é como se você fosse sair daí em primeiro lugar...  


**Author's Note:**

> Sei lá, man, eu postei isso no Spirit também.  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/the-ship-sails-13089911
> 
> Foi inspirado numa fanfic foda (sarcasmo) que, infelizmente, foi apagada por infringir as regras do site ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Press F to pay respect


End file.
